


A Slave For You

by xDirtyMindx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bestiality, Bloody and messy sex, Crying Dean, Dean gets raped several times, Double Penetration, Even by Cas but everything will make sense and you'll get a happy ending, Fisting, Gangbang with dogs, John Winchester's A+ Parenting, Kind of a mindcontrol, Knotting, M/M, Oral Knotting, Painful Sex, Possessive Castiel, Size Kink, Tied up Dean during sex, True Form Castiel, anal gape, cas with wings, mild breathplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-10-22 20:48:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17669816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDirtyMindx/pseuds/xDirtyMindx
Summary: The first time it happend he was 17. After that, he was an addict, a slave for knots, only for knots. No human could satisfy him, fill the hole he felt deep inside of him. SinceHim...xxxThis is a very dark and angsty fic with lots of sex, some of them are not even consensual. Read the tags carefully and if this kind of fic is not your cup of tea, turn around and don't read the story.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not betaread, but I'm trying, even if english is not my first language.
> 
> The story is 5 chapters long, I'll update them in every few days.
> 
> Tell me if I missed some tags, I tried to tag everything you need to know before reading this.

The first time it happened he was 17.

Dad made him do a solo, easy hunt for practice and learning responsibilities (actually it was a punishment for talking back to him for Sam’s sake but it didn’t matter).

An easy salt’n’burn, nothing more. Yeah, he finished the ghost nice and well but the disappearings haven’t stopped. Something else was in the town too, and their MO’s were hidden by the ghost attacks.

The ghost hasn’t killed the townfolks. It was something else.

So Dean did what he had to do, started his own investigation. He was young, kind of a twink, a perfect little eye candy for hungry men. He hated it, hated that kind of attention. He barely had his first kiss last year with Robin and lost his virginity a few months ago and he was straight. Well, he hoped so. There were some boys, men, he thought they were handsome or attractive but it was normal for young men to think that, right? Right.

So being only 17, it was nearly impossible to investigate in a legal way. Hiding, breaking in, sneaking up on people and get information out of naive men and women, that was the way he got here. Deep in the woods, near some caves that ″hid the monsters″, that’s what some crazy homeless woman said to him. Yeah, sure. Monsters, that were what he was looking for.

The moment he felt that he was followed he knew he was screwed. He should have called Dad, tell him that he did the job but there’s something else in the city and he needs his help. Yeah, that’d go well. John would probably yell at him, tell him how weak and dumb he is that he can’t even solve a simple case. So he had had no choice but to face the unknown and pray that he has enough knowledge about the supernatural beings and has a chance to kill the thing.

That’s not what happened. The silver and the bullets didn’t stop it and he had no time to reach for the holy water which would have been pointless anyway. He saw the creature’s human form and the claw-like hands that grabbed his neck and pushed him to the ground with inhuman strength.

″Such a pretty boy, walking alone into our territory. Maybe a hunter, if I judge your pathetic weapons well,″ cooed the thing disgustingly right into his face that made Dean shiver.

″Let me go, you sick bastard. I don’t know what are you talking about.″

″Shh, pretty boy, or I change my mind and burn your unholy body to ashes. Lucky for you that you are not completely dehymenated.″

What the…

The creature turned him around with a practiced motion and he was face down on the ground in no time.

_What the hell’s happening?_

There were no answers, not with words.

The thing’s hand was securely on his shoulders, pushing him down, the other pulled his jeans down to his thighs in a second.

″What? No! No, no, no! Stop and let me go, you sick fucker!″

″Fuck, yes, that’s what we’ll do. Now, hold still or it will be much more painful for your pretty, virgin ass.″

Dean squirmed, tried to break free but there was no chance for it. He heard the bastard spitting and it landed straight at his crack.

_No! No, no, holy shit, no! It can’t happen to me! NO!_

Everything was pointless. The thing put his dry cock to his barely wet hole and forced his massive length into his dry and tight channel. In one go, he was in…

Dean saw stars, he shouted, trashed under the creature which he still didn’t know what kind of monster was. Tears were falling down from his closed eyes and he wished that the thing would’ve just stopped. The burn and the pain were maddening, he was split in two and everything hurt like hell.

His rapist started to move in him instantly and in a few thrusts, the slide was… Wetter… His ass probably tore and he was bleeding…

He sobbed pitifully and went still under the weight. The monster sensed it, growled in triumph and moved faster, deeper into him.

He was crying now… Crying like a little baby that his father hated so much and tried to beat the weakness out of his sons. Not Sam, Dean never let Dad lay a single finger on his little brother. When John was drunk or an asshole, Dean was the punching bag to protect Sammy.

Sammy… Will he see him again? Or he’ll die here by his assaulter’s hands when he finished with him?

A brutal thrust deep in him made him cry out louder and got back to the present, to here, to this forest, to this horrible moment.

That’s when he heard it. Wings. Giant wings were flapping behind them, behind the creature, and his touch on Dean’s shoulder was like fire, branding him inside and outside. The next thing he realized that the cock abusing his bloody hole was… bigger. With every thrust, it got bigger and bigger and he just sobbed again, whimpered, trying to squirm away from the pain.

″Ssh, hold still ’til I knot you. I can’t have you not experiencing the full dragon treat.″

_A dragon? What? Are they even real? He never heard from Dad or Bobby that such things were real too. The creature claimed himself as such, but…_

The so-called knot was massive now, abusing his rim every time the dragon forced it in him then pulled it out then forced it back in. It hurt like hell and Dean was sure that he tore his ass to shreds. And who knows how big it would be when… When the dragon will empty himself into Dean’s ass.

He shut his eyes again and let his tears silently falling down his face.

Twenty or more thrusts later the knot was too big to force its way out of his destroyed hole. It stuck in him while the dragon moved it inside of him in slow circles. He did it a few times and then…

Hot liquid flooded Dean’s insides and he screamed again. It was like his guts got on fire and he was burning up from the inside.

″Shh, good little bitch, let me fill your pretty hole up. Almost done.″

But he wasn’t done. Dean was sure it were hours while the dragon flooded his guts with hot semen again and again. There was so much jizz in him, sure as hell, he felt his belly bulging out with it.

When the knot finally went down, the dragon pulled out, let him collapse on the ground and Dean heard him standing up.

″Don’t see you around here again, pretty boy, or next time I’ll eat you alive after using your ruined hole again.″

After the dragon left, Dean laid on the grounds for several hours. He wasn’t able to move. He was paralyzed, scared and in so much pain that it was impossible not to sob and be quite in the dark woods.

Hot cum leaked out of his torn up hole and it took him an hour to finally touch his rim and felt about the damage. He was still wide open, tender and sore, and the jizz sting every time he pushed it out.

Ha was raped…

Used and tossed aside by a dragon.

His ass was bruised and bloody, several tears on the outside and probably more in the inside. And he should get up and… Never come back. Forget about the other monsters in the town. He solved the case, put down the ghost and… _There was no other monsters in there, Dad, I swear._

He got up, pulled his torn open jeans up and slowly walked out of the forest.

He never looked back, never mentioned the incident to anyone and never let a man touch him again.

But two years later he has been knotted again.


	2. Chapter 2

The dragon haunted his dreams. Time after time he woke up sweaty with a racing heart and his dad’s disapproving look just made everything worse.

Two years have flown away and he wasn’t able to forget that night. The dragon was there, whenever he was dreaming about a sexy girl or just chilling somewhere peacefully with his brother, the dragon appeared, pushed him to the ground like last time and took him dry and unprepared.

The worse part? He started to get aroused by those dreams and the first time he woke up in a wet underwear, he panicked and flew to the bathroom as silent as he could.

And the incident happened again and again. He started to see the dragon when he was awake. When he made out with a pretty girl or he was about to get frisky with her, he felt those warm hands on him, that hard cock pulsing in him, the knot stretching him wide open and he was hard, so fucking hard but not because a cute girl was kissing his neck and jaw.

He left.

Every fucking time he left those girls and when he got back to the hotel and took care of his painful hard on… He couldn’t. Something was missing and he started to panic because he was sure that he was impotent.

He was cranky and snarky, had more and more fights with Dad and Sammy and he just wanted to leave for the first time, don’t look back and cooling down somewhere else.

A few weeks later he did just that. Shut the door on his father’s face and he knew that it didn’t matter that he was close to 20, his father will rip him a new one with his belt. Yeah, these days that pain would probably be a blessing.

He didn’t have much money with him, his last hustle wasn’t such a success so he knew that he should get back by the morning or Dad would be crazy, crazier than the normal. How promising…

He was walking at the shadier part of the town, but he was a trained hunter, he wasn’t afraid. After the dragon… He didn’t think that there were worse things out there, worse things that can happen to him.

He was close to the edge of the town and he stopped when he spotted a dark figure close to the road. It was… it was a dog. Some kind of a big breeding, massive, probably black and tall.

Maybe…

Maybe that’s what he needs right now. Maybe…

His dick made the decision for him. The thought alone made him rock hard in his jeans and he moved towards the animal before he can change his mind.

He’ll try to convince the dog to fuck him. Here, out there, in the woods, close to the road where anyone can see them in the dark, if they knew where to look.

Step after slow step he got close to the dog.

″Hey, buddy, what are you doing here?″ he asked the animal in a friendly voice and he was glad that he didn’t get a threatening growl as a response. Good, maybe it just wandered off from its owners and it was tamed.

″Hey, are you a big boy or…,″ he cocked his head to the side, took a look under the dog and… Yepp, it was a nice and big boy for him. Good. He stepped closer to him and carefully hold out his hand. It hasn’t reacted to the motion so Dean closed the distance between them and petted the big canine.

″Good, such a good boy. Would you mind having new friends? Hm, what do you say, doggie?″, he cooed sweetly for it and petted him for a few minutes. ″Come on, buddy, let me give you some treat.″

He pulled the dog gently with him, toward the woods and farther from the road and his heart was beating hard and fast in his chest. He’s actually gonna do it, let a dog fuck him, making him his bitch.

_′You are MY bitch, pretty boy! ′ shouted the dragon in his mind._

_′Not for so long.′_

He was pretty sure that arguing with a voice in his head about whose bitch he was was not a proof for sanity, but whatever. He was hard and horny and determined to fuck that dragon out of his system.

He sweet talked the dog deeper into the woods and was glad that he followed him without a fuss. Good, he hoped he was obedient too when it came to fucking.

Dean stopped when the trees weren’t so thick anymore and the dog stopped too. Fuck, let’s do this.

He opened his belt and pulled down his jeans and boxers to his knees. Then he turned around and dropped to his hands and knees. Okay, he didn’t think this through and he wasn’t prepared for a fuck but… Actually, he hasn’t touched his ass since that night. He got back to his motel room, took a shower, washed out the remaining cum from his ass and… That was all. He never pushed a single digit into himself, never fingered himself and he was as dry as he was that night back there.

Good.

That’s how he wants it. Feel everything again and forget about the damn dragon.

The dog found his behavior interesting and he got closer and sniffed him. At first, he sniffed his sides then moved back and… Fuck yeah, that’s where Dean wanted him. But seemed like the dog was clueless and Dean was impatient. He spat into his hand, reached back and rubbed his saliva onto his hole. That got the dog’s attention and soon he found Dean’s hole, found the saliva and when his rough tongue lapped at it, Dean shivered.

″That’s it, good boy, you are doing great. Now, get up and fuck me.″

The dog didn’t obey, not this time. He licked up Dean’s saliva from his hole and probably got on with the program at last because a few minutes later he stopped, jumped on on Dean and tried to mount him impatiently.

Dean moaned at the feeling, he felt the dog’s hard cock pocking at his ass and a few shiftings later the dog found his target and shoved his massive dick into Dean’s dry channel. He was quicker than the dragon was at his first time. As soon as he bottomed out, he pulled back and started to piston his dick deep into Dean.

Relief flooded Dean and he sobbed in pleasure. The pain was high, he sure as hell tore again, was bloody around the dog’s cock, but his dick was hard too and now his tears on his face were from happiness.

He collapsed under the dog, pushed his ass back to him so he can fuck him deeper, harder, faster.

A few moments later Dean felt the knot too. Big and heavy, abusing his poor rim and trying to catch on it. He hoped that he was right and the massive dog’s breed meant a massive cock and knot too.

Yes, yes, yes, he was right. He was nearly delirious when the big knot pushed in and out of him. He reached under himself, grabbed his dick and jacked it with the cock’s pace in his ass.

A few more thrusts and the giant knot caught on his rim and he came howling while the dog was pulsing in him and he milked the poor animal’s dick like a good bitch he was.

The dog came a few times while was tied to him then moved and turn ass to ass to Dean. It was such a humiliating position and Dean knew that he’d have this image in his head for a while for his spank bank fantasies.

And he was sure that this wasn’t the last time that he sought out a dog’s knot.

_′You are still my bitch, pretty boy and I’ll rape your ass again!′ shouted the dragon in his mind._

_′Well, go ahead. I’ll be waiting.′_

And he wasn’t lying. Not anymore, not for himself.


	3. Chapter 3

Five years after Dog (he called his first animal partner Dog) he still was a slut for them. Whenever he had a chance, he took it, got on his hands and knees and let them use his hole, rip him apart and fill him up good. Once in a while, he let them knot his mouth. The adrenaline, the humiliation, the danger, all those feelings made him come untouched while the dog’s dick was pulsing in his throat and shot doggy cum straight into his stomach.

He was a sick bastard, he knew it, but since Dragon, he was lost and deflected. Wherever he went, his hole was surely fucked open and abused by the town’s strays. Since Sammy left for Stanford, he hunted alone more and more, Dad went on hunts alone leaving Dean behind or ordering him to another case. With plenty of alone time between hunts, there were days when he literally lived in the woods for a few days and barely got up while more and more strays owned his ass. Somehow they sensed him or gossiped, who the hell knows if dogs communicated that much. He didn’t care as long as there was a massive knot stuck in his hole. He attracted them and one after the other they fucked him.

When there were some not so territorial ones around him, he even put his mouth on a doggy knot while a beast fucked his ass raw. He deepthroated the handsome one that was laying in front of him and Dean moaned when he was able to get his knot into his mouth too and it stuck behind his teeth. Hot cum flooded down his throat and his eyes rolled back into his head.

″Holy shit, what a sight we have here!″

Dean nearly had a heart attack and tried to turn towards the voice but with a knot in his mouth, which was attached to a massive dog under him, it was impossible.

″Not every time we have a chance to meet with an actual bitch, are we, Harvey?″

Probably the man named Harvey laughed and Dean heard them approach him and his current sex partners.

″Well, look at that. He can’t even talk, knotted at both ends to his lovely friends.″

″I think we should try the bitch after his man finished with him.″, replied Harvey to the other.

″Good idea. Always love some wet bitch around my cock.″

To Dean’s horror, the dog at his ass was already finished in him a while ago and his knot started to went down. Dean tried to clench on it hard but it was pointless. It slipped out and hot stream of cum gushed out of his well-used hole.

Their creepers laughed and walked closer to him. No, they were right behind him, but tied up to the other dog by his mouth, he wasn’t able to see much more.

″Ah, look at that! I bet he is a trained bitch, look how wide open he is. I think he’ll not be satisfied with just one human cock.″

Before he can complain or growl in warning, strong hands grabbed him, forced him to lay his head on the dog’s belly and they tied his arms behind his back.

_Awesome… No escaping and you find yourself raped again, Dean Winchester. Such an idiot, you deserve it._

Without warning, one cock pushed into his loose hole and he barely felt it.

″You were right, Blaze, he’s such a loose pussy.″

″Don’t worry, scout up a bit, let me push in too.″

The man fucking him stood up a bit, dick still deep in Dean’s ass and he made room for his companion and soon the other man pushed his cock straight into him. In one go, he was in too and their girths were as big as the knots he had today. And they were about to fuck Dean at the same time.

The knot in his mouth was still big and was pulsing jizz constantly into his belly. They would be long gone before he was able to send them to hell.

They moved, fucked him with harsh, fast thrusts, didn’t have mercy on him. Dean didn’t even expect it. Basically, he brought this upon his head. Fucking in the woods for days, without any weapons within reach and being defenseless in the wide open was reckless. So he deserved what his rapists gave to him.

Also, it was kind of hot. Being tied up good, hanging off of a dog’s big knot while double dicked with two strangers. Yeah, no matter how many times made his dogs cum, he was hard again. Also, with the knot in his throat, breathing wasn’t easy, it made him lightheaded and more aruoused.

When one of them hit his prostate again and again, he moaned around the knot.

″Look at him, he really is a bitch, he loves this. What a sick fucker. Better to fuck him properly.″

And with that, both of them increased their pace and fucked his ass wide open on their dicks.

They came one after the another and pulled out from his gaping hole.

″Ah, what a sight to behold. Look, Harv, I bet I can do this without any resistance.″

Before Dean can think about _what they can do?_ a fist was punched right into his open hole. He howled around the knot, the rapists laughed and the one who had his hand in Dean’s ass repeated the motion. Again and again, harder and deeper, probably punching and ruining Dean’s hole for good. His rim was numb and sore and every punch landed on his prostate and three punches later he came untouched.

They laughed again and at last, the hand was withdrawn.

″Look at that. I’d be surprised if he’d ever close up again. Come on, let’s go. Cut the ropes and leave the sick fucko alone with his lovers.″

Like they discussed it, they cut his ropes and Dean heard them walk away from them. When they were surely away, the dogs came back and one of them claimed Dean’s ass back.

The knot finally went down and he was able to pull the massive dick out of his mouth.

″Shit, good doggy, that’s it. Took back what’s yours. Show me whose bitch I am″

_′Mine.′_

Dean ignored the voice and enjoyed his alone time with his lovers.


	4. Chapter 4

He became a true bitch to his dogs. If he didn’t get at least 3 or 4 knots a week, he was restless and bitchy. He thought that everything would change once he was back from hell but nope, he needed those doggy knots like a madman. He was barely out of his own grave and in a few days he gave in.

After the Ruby fiasco, he was mostly alone, far away from his brother, hunting alone, so fucking with his favorite lovers was not a problem at all. Even with the noisy angel as his living shadow, he managed to get away time after time and drop to his hands and knees for the strays.

Another year has passed, the apocalypse was at their necks but Dean didn’t stop. That’s how his brother figured his secret out.

Sam followed him after their rough hunt, probably to make sure that Dean wouldn’t do anything stupid. Dean went to the edge of the town where he sure as hell would find some strays to fuck with. 

Like always, his instincts were right and soon he was hanging off of a massive knot while the beast pumped him full of jizz. That’s when he heard the footstep. He couldn’t even believe that after all those years, his luck left him again and some wandering bastard will find him again. Probably, he’ll get away from being raped again.

Yepp, his luck left him, the footsteps got closer and closer and soon, a tall figure stepped out of the thick bushes.

″What the… Dean? Dean, what are you… Oh my God, I can’t believe…″

Dean neither… After more than a decades later since he became addicted to those massive knots, his little brother has to figure it out this way?

Dean was red as a tomato but he couldn’t do anything, the knot was still too big to push it out and the dog was ass to ass to him so his brother has a clear view to everything.

″Fuck, Sammy. You shouldn’t be here… Go away! Now!″

″Dean, are you… sure? I mean…″ Sam wasn’t even able to look at him or look him in the eye and Dean didn’t blame him.

″Of course I am. Now leave me a fuck alone. Go!″

″I’ll wait for you at the edge of the woods. Come when…when you can.″

Dean would have laughed at Sam’s poor choice of words if he wasn’t mortified about the whole situation. By the way, he already came when he was knotted so now he just had to wait for it to go down.

Twenty minutes later he got up as soon as he was free before the other wandering strays would want a piece of his ass. Later. Now he has to meet Sam and… What? What the hell should he say to his brother? Fuck, he didn’t know.  
As he promised, Sam was waiting for him near the road and he was like a deer caught in a headlight.

″Okay, split it out, don’t hold it back. Tell me that I’m a sick fucker and I should see a shrink or something like that, so we can forget that you ever saw something like this.″

″I… No.″ Sam fidgeted and finally met his eyes. ″I was shocked and I would never be able to erase those images out of my head but that’s my problem. What I mean is that as long as nobody’s hurt, not you or… or your partners I…″

″Are you trying to tell me that you are okay with your big brother dropping to his knees for some animals?″

″No! I mean, yes, but… God, Dean, don’t make this harder than it’s already is. Do what you want but be careful. If someone else would’ve come instead of me…″

″Yeah, been there, learned the lesson…″

″What?″

″Never mind. Are we done here? Can we go back to the motel?″

Sam nodded and together they walked back the few blocks to their room. Neither of them talked or tried to start a conversation and they never talked about the things that happened in those woods.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, life was a bitch for me lately but here I am with the last chapter.

Cas’ case was totally different from Sam’s. A few months later the angel figured out Dean’s kinky sexual encounters, hell, the bastard probably knew it from the get got but who knows. Oh boy, the angel was so fucking mad. Or jealous? Soon Dean realized that it was the latter.

Dean barely got back from his weekly sex marathon from the nearby forest and Cas just appeared in front of him and without a word, pushed Dean up on the wall. Jizz still leaked out of his fucked open hole, wetting his boxers and jeans and now they were sticky and Dean would have preferred a quick shower before this drama.

″What the hell, Cas? What do you want?″ he growled impatiently to his friend whose grip tightened on his neck.

″You can’t stop, Dean, can you? You don’t want to stop, do you?″

″What the hell are you talking about?″

″You and the semen that’s leaking out of your anus.″

Of course, it would be Cas who spoke about sex like a nerdy, incompetent virgin.

″Cum, Cas. Cum. Or jizz. Call it like the big boys do or shut the hell up and let me go.″

He didn’t expect his friend to give up and stop arguing with him but he had to try.

Cas growled like a goddamn madman and in a second he turned Dean and pushed him up on the wall, chest to the moldy wallpapers, his wet ass is back to Cas’ front.

What the angel did next is really surprised him. Elegant fingers opened his belt and in a swift movement, Cas pulled his boxers and jeans down.

″What the fuck are you thinking you are doing, Cas?″ Dean squirmed in the inhuman grips that held him still but it was useless. If Cas wanted him here and like this, he’ll have Dean, no matter what he’ll say to the crazy angel.

″You are mine!″ shouted the angel into his ears and before Dean could laugh or protest, Cas just impaled him on his cock. When did he get naked and… How?

_′You are mine, bitch!′ Shouted the voice in his head._

_′Not now, and shut up,′ answered Dean to the Dragon._

Dean would have enjoyed the rough fucking, or his new rapist’s movements, if he wasn’t already fucked open and it was true that the angel could be cute, he was even handsome, but Dean was just not interested in him. Since his last incident 6 years ago, he didn’t have sex with humans. Men or women, didn’t matter.

″It’s not enough, is it? You can’t enjoy basic sexual encounters, not since Him.″

Who the hell is he talking about? Cas can’t know about the dragon, can he?

″You’ll won’t stop seeking out those animals’ offerings, not until I make you.″

″Hah, you can try, Cas, but see? You can fuck me, rape me, I’m still not aroused by you or any human, not anymore.″

″I know, Dean, I know,″ answered Cas in a kinder voice and stopped. Dean didn’t think that a bit talk would stop him, but he guessed he won this time.

Flappings. There were flappings in the room and Dean looked up and saw enormous wings’ shadows in front of him on the wall.

″I told you, Dean. You are MINE.″

_′You can’t escape, you’ll always belong to me. ′_

Cas voice changed with the voice in his mind. The Dragon was angry, Dean was sure about it and Cas’ voice got deeper, richer, hell a bit unearthly than it was before. And the cock that started to move in him… Dean swore it was at least twice as big as it was before. No, bigger… Longer, wider, and reached deeper into Dean, fucked him with harsher thrusts.

With every move, it got bigger and Dean was helpless to fight it, not anymore. He moaned at the feeling and put his temple on the wall.

″See? I told you, you are mind. And as soon as you accommodate to my true size, I’ll claim you back as mine.″

_′NO!′_

″Yes! Me, our Lord’s true and faithful son, Castiel, I claim back the Righteous Man, I claim Dean Winchester as my property. Whole and divine and pure, in the name of God, Dean Winchester is the property of Castiel, the angel.″

Dean screamed. He didn’t know why he did that, but he screamed like he was on fire. Maybe he was on fire. His chest was on fire, his ass was burning alive under the angel’s intrusions who’s cock got bigger than it was a few minutes ago. Impossible. What the hell was happening to him?

″Stay strong, Dean, we are almost finished. I’m sorry that I have to hurt you but it’s for your own good. Relax and let me in. Let me knot you and let me claim you.″

″Wh-… what? Ca-… Cas, no. Stop, it hurts, it hurts so much.″ Dean sobbed like he sobbed twelve years ago when the Dragon raped him and nearly set him on fire when he finished inside of him. But this was worse, worse than even hell and worse than any pain he had to get through in his life.

″I can’t stop now, we are almost done. Close your eyes and let me in.″

Dean sobbed, cried and some tiny part of him wanted to obey the angel. He… he tried to relax his poor muscles and soon he felt the knot Cas was talking about. It was enormous.

″I’m sorry that my true form hurts you but that’s the only way I can do this. Please, Dean, forgive me.″

_I forgive you. I don’t know what are you doing and why but I forgive you, Castiel._

_′Mine, pretty boy, mine! You’ll be mine again, no matter how your angel tries to save your whore ass.′_

Dean sobbed again, hang his head low and let Cas do what he has to do. He started to feel _why_ , he started to understand _why_.

For the first time in twelve years, he finally felt clearheaded. In pain too because of the giant angel cock pumping into him but… It was freeing. It was like freedom.

″Please, Cas. Please… Don’t…″

″I’m sorry, Dean, I have to…″

″No… I… Don’t stop. Please…″

″Oh, Dean. Be strong, the claiming is almost over.″

Dean sighed at the soothing words and closed his eyes. The knot worked its way into him, was pulled back by Cas then shoved deep in. Every second push dragged at his prostate and he whimpered from the delicious sensation.

″I need you to come with me, Dean. I won’t touch your penis but I know that you can come with me. Come with me, love.″

Dean’s whole body trembled and he felt it, Cas was right, he’ll come for him, he’ll do as his lover asks him. Always.

″Now, Dean!″

The knot finally caught on his abused rim and when hot cum flooded his insides he came screaming like Cas asked from him. The pleasure was mindblowing, it was singing through his veins and pure ecstasy cleansed his blood with it.

″Shh, shh, you did well, Dean. You were perfect, you are wonderful, you are free now.″

Dean barely recognized his own wailing, he cried shakily in Cas’ arms. They were on the floor now, Cas’ knot deep inside of him, pulsing hot after hot cum into his channel. And he was crying… Hard…

He knew that Cas was right. He felt it. Freedom. He never realized that he was poisoned by the Dragon or whatever. He… He fucked with hundreds of animals, dogs, just to satisfy the urge the Dragon planted into him. How? How did he…

″Dragons are powerful creatures, Dean,″ answered the angel behind him. ″You could not have prevented the things he did to you. I’m sorry that it took me so long to find a solution for his grip on your soul. I recognized it the moment I touched you in hell and raised you from perdition but dragons are old, their magic is ancient and I couldn’t break it back there. The only way to free your soul from his slavery was to reclaim you for the Divine. When you died… He’d have collected your soul for eternity if there wasn’t a higher brand on your soul.″

″The demon’s deal.″

″Yes.″

″But… Why? Why did he make me… Why did he make me want to… to sleep with dogs? Cas I… I wasn’t even interested in humans anymore. I… I just… Can’t…″

″I know… Those creatures, well, some of them are descendants from the Old Dragon’s favorite allies and slaves. Those creatures would recognize the claim on your soul. Back in time, dragons let their pets use their slaves as they pleased. It was a privilege for the most loyal ones. They broke the person, made them mindless shells for the dragons’ and their allies’ pleasures.″

″And how… How did you erased this claim or whatever you are talking about?″

″The only way to cleanse a soul from a powerful brand is to challenge the master and their claim on the person. Laying with you in my true form, letting my true essence surround you and cleanse you freed you from the dragon’s magic.″

″So now I’m your bitch… Fantastic.″

″No!″ Cas response was immediate and for the first time since they started this he grabbed Dean’s face and made him turn towards him. ″I freed you and yes, now you have an angelic claim on your soul. It’ll protect you now from any harmful magic that dares to touch your soul. But I’d never force anything on you that you don’t want. From now on… I’m truly, deeply ashamed that the only way to broke the dragon’s magic was to… to…″

″To rape me. Yeah, I get it.″

″Dean, I… I…″ Cas didn’t finish his sentence. The angel bowed his head and closed his eyes. ″I wish there would have been another way. I swear to you, I’d never…″

″Cas, okay, stop! Really, I get it. I know it. I got used to it.″ Cas’ painful grimace made Dean regret his words and he continued. ″Look, what I meant that during the dragon’s… influence… I got used to the pain while achieving pleasure. You were not the first one who had sex with me without my consent but believe me, I’m so glad you did it. Really, Cas. Thank you. Don’t beat yourself up on it.″

″You are really generous and a righteous man.″

″Yeah, yeah, someone can’t stop mentioning it to me.″ Dean laughed which finally made his angel smile a bit too.

_His angel? Well… Okay, we’re not going there, Winchester, not now._

″Okay, but seriously, how much time will I be impaled on your giant dick? And, what the hell, Cas, your cock is huge!″

″I’m sorry…″

Dean laughed and decided to give the angel a break and don’t tease him anymore. Well, at least, for now.

He was okay now, hell, even happy with the angel by his side and who knows, maybe that’s not the end of their story. Maybe… Maybe something more with more happiness are waiting for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are, that's the end. Probably. xD I'm thinking about a timestamp kind of epilogue, I'm stilly not sure about it. It's still just in my head so I don't know if I'm gonna write it in the near future. We'll see. I just tell this to you to subscribe to this fic if you are interested in a possible sequel which will focus more on Dean and Cas. And maybe more? xD


End file.
